1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to louver assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new louvered security window for providing security features while providing an emergency exit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of louver assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, louver assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art louver assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,351; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,734; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,024; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,259; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,349; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,518.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new louvered security window. The inventive device includes a window frame and elongate first and second guide members that are disposed in the window frame. Each of the guide members has a top end, a bottom end, and a rod receiving slot that extends therethrough between the top and bottom ends of each guide member. A plurality of spaced apart elongate rods are disposed in the rod receiving slots of the guide members. A plurality of louver-type panels extend between the guide members and each of the panels is mounted on a respective rod. The rods are rotatable about their longitudinal axes between an open position and a closed position. Side edges of each of the panels are spaced apart from the side edges of the adjacent panels when the rods are in an open position. The side edges of the panels generally overlap portions of the adjacent panels when the rods are in a closed position. The panels may be lifted merely by sliding the lowest rod upwards up by using a lifting mechanism that is coupled to the lowest rod. The rods may also be selectively locked in place to prevent burglary.
In these respects, the louvered security window according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing security features while providing an emergency exit.